consent is sexy (so are safe words)
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: A collection of smut fics. Rated M for a reason. [1. Teddy/Fred II]


**A/N:** Thanks to Sophie for betaing and being just as filthy minded as I am.

Words: 1,953

* * *

pretty when you beg

There were times when Fred was distinctly aware that Teddy had werewolf blood.

His eyes glowed amber when he was in a particular mood—primal, even, was the word that came to mind. Fred had been studying when Teddy had knocked on the door to his dormitory. It was unsurprising to see the Hufflepuff in the Ravenclaw tower; Teddy had a way of charming everyone to get what he wanted, and that apparently included the eagle knocker. It was understandable really; in Fred's opinion Teddy seemed to pull people close to him. That was one of the reasons that Fred was so in love with him. All his life he'd felt lost and with Teddy, it was like he truly belonged.

Teddy gave Fred an intense look before lying on Fred's bed, motioning for him to keep studying. Fred picked up the pencil he was using to shade a diagram for Transfiguration, but couldn't focus now.

"I can't take this anymore!" he scowled and when Teddy smiled, it was the definition of smug. "You're an officious bastard, you know that?"

"I don't know what that means," Teddy admitted, raising his eyebrows curiously as Fred twisted his chair around to fully face his boyfriend.

"Dominatingly assertive, maybe even enthusiastically helpful. Some would even say...interfering."

"Is that so?" Teddy scowled lowly, still smiling. "You think I'm _dominating_?"

"I… well…"

"Tongue-tied, Fred?"

"Well, when I'm with a boy I like, it's hard for me to say anything cool or witty or at all. I can usually make a few vowel sounds, and then I have to go away," Fred snapped sarcastically and Teddy climbed off the bed, walking over to Fred and bending down to whisper in this ear.

"That's okay because I don't really want you to say much. I want to fuck you out of your mind until you're incapable of stringing a sentence together. With your permission, of course."

 _Rapture._

That was the dictionary definition of what Fred was feeling. Very little came close to the pleasure he felt coursing through his body as Teddy said words like that to him, his amber eyes catching the lamplight as he gazed at Fred with greed in his toothy smile.

Fred couldn't always understand it, how Teddy and he had ended up together. Fred was awkward, nerdy, and sarcastic enough to push people away normally—everyone but Teddy. Not only that but sometimes he felt like a charity case, constantly needing his boyfriend's attention.

"You're thinking a little loud there," Teddy murmured. "If you don't feel like it, that's absolutely okay."

Fred shook his head and bit his lip.

"No, no. I don't want to think, I don't want to wonder why you want me or anything else. Please, Teddy…"

He trailed off as Teddy pushed his fingers through Fred's hair, nails scratching against his scalp. Sometimes Fred's thoughts overwhelmed him and he just wanted to switch off. Teddy understood; Teddy always knew what he needed.

"Stop's as good a safeword as any," Teddy purred, maintaining eye contact. Fred nodded and then Teddy was kissing him. His fingers clenched together and Fred whimpered slightly as Teddy pulled on his hair, a thrill of pleasure going through him. Teddy's tongue was in his mouth, then his teeth were nipping along his jawline, painting a love bite onto his neck, and Fred felt his eyes roll back in his head as he let himself fall.

"Focus on me."

His eyes snapped open and he stared at Teddy, chest heaving as he pulled back away from Fred.

"Stand up and bend over the desk. I'm going to make you come so fucking hard that every time you sit down to study, all you'll be able to think about is what it felt like to have my cock in your ass, right here. You're going to get so hard for me every time you try to do your homework," Teddy asserted, pulling his shirt off and carefully laying it on Fred's bed. "I'm going to make you scream so loud your housemates will all know that you're a beautiful little slut for me."

Fred had climbed to his feet, but he could feel himself trembling in anticipation. Teddy hadn't given him permission to speak, so he stayed silent, and when Teddy waved his wand to cleared the desk of any papers and inkwells, he bent forward obediently.

"One hand on the wall. Good boy."

Fred gasped at that, his eyes drifting shut and Teddy laughed quietly. The cool stone was grounding under his fingertips which he tried to focus on as Teddy, torturously slowly, peeled his trousers away from his body, underwear with them. He slapped Fred's bare ass hard, laughing again as Fred jerked in response, unable to stop himself from whimpering.

"Such a good slut; so fucking hard for me."

Teddy vanished Fred's shirt and ran his hands up Fred's back, dragging his nails down hard enough that Fred hissed.

"You look so good like this."

Fred thought he was going to go out of his mind. Teddy just kept teasing him, stroking his ass, pinching a nipple and pulling Fred's head up when he slumped forward to put his forehead on the desk. He was so hard his cock was throbbing almost painfully, and he could feel Teddy's erection too, pressed up against him—but his master liked to play the long game.

The only warning Fred really had was the click of the bottle of lube and then he could feel the head of Teddy's cock and Fred, desperate, pushed back.

"Desperate, fuck yes. Of course, you fucking are."

Fred moaned as Teddy gripped his hips and slammed the rest of the way in. Then, once he was balls-deep in Fred's ass, he took one hand and stroked the length of Fred's cock before slipping on a cock ring, right to the hilt. Fred gasped again, knowing what that meant. It was one of his master's new favourite toys. It could sparkle in seven different colours, expand, shrink or vibrate, and most importantly, it was charmed to prevent orgasms.

The last time Fred wore it, Teddy had fucked him in the mouth so hard that Fred had been barely able to swallow his semen, and then Teddy had left him for almost two hours on his knees, tied up and gagged as the Hufflepuff went to Herbology, before coming back and giving him the release he had been craving.

The memory, the feeling of Teddy's hand on his cock, and then Teddy starting to move, made Fred cry out a little louder.

"I said I was going to make you scream," Teddy growled. He gripped Fred's hips so hard that Fred was sure there would be bruises. Each time, he drew out and then slammed back in so hard that Fred was pushed forward, the desk knocking against the wall. His master started to go faster until Fred was begging, and still Teddy didn't stop—until abruptly, he did.

Fred moaned at the loss when Teddy removed his hands and pulled out completely. Before he could really process anything, Teddy spun him around and lifted him up, to lay Fred flat on the desk. It wasn't quite big enough for him to lay back but Teddy pulled him forward, so his ass and lower back were almost hanging off, his legs stretching to rest on Teddy's shoulders.

"I want to see your face while I'm inside you. You're going to beg for my cum, and I'm going to say no," Teddy teased, and then suddenly he was back inside Fred, and his back arched in response. Everything was more intense in this position. Teddy's dick seemed charmed to hit his prostate every time, and Fred saw stars as he screamed in pleasure.

He found himself immersed in golden eyes when he could focus, but soon even that faded away. There were only sensations, only the sound of bodies as Teddy pounded into him ferociously, saying dirty things Fred couldn't comprehend. He reached out for Teddy's hair, his body, any part of him, and Teddy pushed forward, his cock going even deeper as Fred practically bent double to accommodate him, his knees up by his shoulders now.

Teddy came so hard Fred felt it churn into him. His bit and sucked at Fred's collarbones, shuddering and smiling into Fred's skin.

"Fuck, you look so pretty. Your ass feels so good. Are you happy that you're such a good boy? Power bottom; I could fuck you for hours," Teddy murmured. Fred nodded, his breathing shallow. "You want me to grab a vibrator and you can fuck yourself for me while I watch? No, no you've been good."

Fred wanted to say 'Whatever you want' but he couldn't get his eyes to focus.

"I'm going to take you in my mouth, you gorgeous little slut. I'm going to suck you and lick and when you come, I'm going to kiss you. You want to taste yourself in my mouth?"

Fred nodded again. Slowly he felt Teddy pull away, moving downwards, to kiss the tip of his cock.

"So pretty," Teddy repeated, keeping Fred's legs on his shoulders. His back arched almost completely off the desk as he cried out, swearing when Teddy suddenly sucked so hard, drawing the head of Fred's cock to the back of Teddy's throat. Fred thought he might come like that. But the ring was still restricting him, and Teddy knew that. He bobbed up and down, and Fred lifted his head to watch his master take him into his mouth before falling back against the desk, his whole body shaking hard.

"Please, fuck, please, Master, fuck, fuck, yes, so good, please…fuck, please."

Fred felt as Teddy's hand tapped against the cock ring and it disappeared, back into their box of sex toys.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck," Fred was incapable of saying anything else, incapable of doing anything else but beg. When he came, it was soundless; he unable to draw breath to make a noise, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

* * *

"Baby, come back to me."

He opened his eyes blearily and realised that Teddy was lying in bed next to him, propped up on one elbow and stroking Fred's hair softly.

"Look at me, it's okay. I didn't even know you could pass out from having sex, but that was…"

"Wow," Fred breathed, clearing his throat, and Teddy beamed.

"You were so good. You were so good, baby. Fucking magnificent. I'm so proud that you could take me like that."

"That was animalistic," Fred mumbled. "That was so rough I'm going to need pain potions. Fuck, that was so good."

Teddy laughed softly and coaxed Fred to drink some water. Afterwards, as Fred kept drifting in and out of subspace, Teddy stayed with him, drawing patterns on Fred's skin.

"It's the full moon tonight," Teddy said after a while. "I think that might be why I got in that sort of mood."

Fred cracked an eye open. "In that case, we've got a few weeks to plan."

"Plan?"

"Mmmhmmm. Next time, I vote for restraints and perhaps an element of voyeurism." Fred said, motioning to the Ravenclaw scarf that was still tied to one of his bedposts from the last time they'd played with it. "There're some knots I want to teach you, so you can really wow me with your orgasmic hocus pocus ability. But we need a better safe word. Maybe 'peaches'. I don't like peaches."

"Peaches is good with me. Decision made. Merlin, you're so sexy." Teddy kissed him and Fred slipped his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, humming happily when he tasted himself. He'd been good. He'd been very, very good.

* * *

 **A/N** : This has been entered in several challenges which are listed below as are prompts:

\- Character Appreciation: 14. Teddy Lupin

\- The Disney Challenge: Part of Your World - Write about someone wanting to belong somewhere.

\- Shannon's Showcase: I'm A Celebrity… Get Out Of My Ear - Making someone say and do whatever you tell them to.

\- Book Club: Ria Wolf: (trait) athletic, (word) awkward, (object) bed

\- Showtime: 10. (phrase) hocus pocus

\- Count Your Buttons: (dialogue) "I can't take this anymore." + (word) Permission

\- Lyric Alley: 4. But we'll take what comes, take what comes

\- Restriction of the Month: Write a story that does not contain any characters who went to Hogwarts when Harry was there + (word) officious

\- Tv Show: Willow Rosenberg: (item) pencil, (action) studying, (dialogue) "Well, when I'm with a boy I like, it's hard for me to say anything cool or witty or at all. I can usually make a few vowel sounds, and then I have to go away."

\- Liza's Loves: 10. Dark Cupid - Write about a kiss fixing everything.

\- Sophie's Shelf: 5. greed, rapture, swallow, immerse, primal, intense

\- The Crafty Cookery Club Challenge: Teddy/Fred II

\- Library Lovers: Miranda's Big Mistake by Jill Mansen - (word) charity, (word) sparkle, (item) scarf

\- Caffeine Awareness Challenge: Cappuccino - Write a story only using two characters

\- The Forty Day Challenge: - Only characters we don't see in the films.

\- The Jewel Challenge: Ring: Write about a Hufflepuff, Bracelet: Write about someone reaching a decision, Necklace: Write about someone sharing their knowledge.

\- The Insane House Challenge: Teddy/Fred II

\- The 365 Prompts Challenge: 353 - (word) Magnificent

\- The Fanfiction Resolutions Challenge: 25. Write a fic based around a character not in seen in the movies.


End file.
